


The Day of Letting Go

by The_Undergrounds (AK_Qhyrstol)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/The_Undergrounds
Summary: Today was The Day. Arthur could hardly sit still through his council meetings because of the intense anticipation he could feel coursing through his veins. Every so often, he would look over at Merlin out of the corner of his eye, and his manservant always smirked lewdly at him in response. Arthur wanted to throttle him and kiss him at the same time for making him so hot around the collar.Because today was The Day. The day he could finally relax and just let Merlin utterly debauch him, to let him use his magic to keep him going until he could hardly see straight-Needless to say, Merlin had unfortunately gotten Arthur conditioned into waiting every month for this day.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	The Day of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I've posted *hides face* be gentle with me.

Today was The Day. Arthur could hardly sit still through his council meetings because of the intense anticipation he could feel coursing through his veins. Every so often, he would look over at Merlin out of the corner of his eye, and his manservant always smirked lewdly at him in response. Arthur wanted to throttle him and kiss him at the same time for making him so hot around the collar.

Because today was The Day. The day he could finally relax and just let Merlin utterly debauch him, to let him use his magic to keep him going until he could hardly see straight-

Needless to say, Merlin had unfortunately gotten Arthur conditioned into waiting every month for this day.

It was only after all the council meetings were done and the knights’ training practice was over that Merlin sauntered over to him and dragged Arthur off to his chambers for the evening. Arthur was breathless for it as he watched Merlin prepare a bath for him, his eyes glowing to heat the water up. (Merlin liked to have him freshly clean before they started and honestly, Arthur agreed. There was something about getting clean right before their love-making that stirred something in his gut - after all, they would just be getting dirty again.)

“So, what will it be tonight, sire?” Merlin teased, not even bothering to hide it when he raked his eyes over Arthur’s naked form appreciatively, Arthur clutching at the towel like a lifeline.

“… what?” Arthur forced out, his brain short-circuiting as he realised Merlin was waiting for him to answer something. Why did Merlin have to tease him so? Couldn’t they just get on with it already-?

“I asked if you want the lavender oil. Or grapeseed? Grapeseed works well, too, or so I’ve heard-“

 _“Merlin,”_ Arthur groaned, growing slightly desperate. He’d waited for so long and damn it, he was going to get what he wanted! No funny games, Merlin!

“Oh? Did you say something, sire?” Merlin whispered as he came over to him, leaning close. Arthur was prepared for a kiss but frowned deeply when Merlin just pressed his lips to his cheek. However, it quickly turned into pleasure when Merlin pressed another kiss on his jaw, on his neck, his collarbone… Arthur accidentally let out a distressed noise when Merlin pulled away.

“Hush, let me take of you,” Merlin muttered and Arthur relented a little too quickly, just wanting to hurry this up. Merlin slipped his fingers to where Arthur’s were holding up the towel, slowly easing the fabric from his fingers before letting the towel drop. Arthur could feel the tips of his ears flush when Merlin stared hungrily at his half-hard cock. Gods, they haven’t even started yet.

Merlin pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Arthur pursued his lips, only for Merlin to laugh at him fondly and guide him into the bathtub, helping Arthur keep his balance as he stepped into the water one foot at a time. When Arthur finally leaned back in the perfectly warm water, he could feel a part of him let go and he slumped, eyes closing in bliss.

“That’s it, you’re so good for me, Arthur,” Merlin muttered, causing Arthur to let out a small sound and blindly lean towards him. Merlin chuckled as he knelt next to him, dipping a washcloth into the water and lathering soap onto it, using it to rub away the dirt on Arthur’s skin. Arthur was utterly calm as he let his guard down, pulling back walls he had to keep it up as the king. It was incredibly freeing and it was one of the (many) reasons why he loved this day of the month.

When Merlin finished washing Arthur’s body, he moved up to his hair, scrubbing and massaging his scalp. Arthur let out a sigh when Merlin rubbed his thumbs into the skin of Arthur’s neck, letting his head droop in pleasure. His cock had wilted a little, but when Merlin massaged the muscle between his neck and shoulder, it started to perk up again, reacting to Merlin’s touch as it always did until it was hard and straining, almost poking its head out through the water. Merlin hummed at the sight of it and Arthur thought he maybe would touch him, if just for a second, but Merlin just ignored its pleading head (which grew steadily redder and redder) to slowly pour water on Arthur’s head to rid the soap from his hair. When he finished, Merlin helped him climb out of the water so he could dry him. Arthur kept trying to plant somewhat sleepy kisses on Merlin’s face to his amusement.

Arthur briefly saw Merlin’s golden eyes before the fire started up, crackling its warmth through the room as Arthur’s mind drifted, letting Merlin lead him to bed. The pillows were situated so Arthur could lie on his stomach, and once he did, he gasped when he felt some sort of restraints bind his wrists to the bed so he couldn’t move. He was all too aware of the sheets pressing against his prick and he could barely withstand circling his hips for more friction.

“I think lavender for today would be nice, don’t you think?” Merlin said casually. Arthur made a soft noise of acknowledgement.

A popping noise signalled the unstopping of a bottle. Arthur jerked when he felt the oil drip onto his back, collecting at the base of his spine. The oil was warm and smelled pleasing, so Arthur relaxed again into the sheets below.

Then Merlin starting massaging him, digging gently into the meat of his shoulders to work out the knots that had accumulated from swinging swords and wearing heavy chainmail. If possible, even more blood seemed to work its way down to his dick and he groaned as it throbbed. Merlin straddled his thighs to get closer, working on his arms now and whispering for Arthur to relax and let Merlin take care of him. Arthur made an embarrassing whimpering noise when Merlin deliberately rocked his hips, which made Arthur’s cock grind slightly into the sheets. He was leaking, staining the bed probably beyond repair, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care at this point.

Merlin pressed his fingers into Arthur’s back, the oil slicking the way as he worked down, down, down… Merlin completely skipped over his arse and Arthur pressed back, hoping to convince him into touching him anyway, hoping for anything that would relieve him, but Merlin was stubborn and shifted down to his thighs, pouring more oil onto his skin.

Arthur could feel Merlin’s gaze on his balls, which peaked out between his legs, but he just _wouldn’t touch him._ Arthur was starting to grow slightly restless with need when Merlin whispered something softly and suddenly Arthur went boneless against the sheets, the head of his cock jerking helplessly, blurting out a small bit of wet, evidence of Arthur’s heavy, lethargic arousal.

Gods, this was some form of heaven, wasn’t it? Arthur was sure Merlin would put him into an early grave sooner or later. Has he mentioned that he _really, really_ liked Merlin’s magic? It was so useful.

When Merlin moved to his calves, Arthur let out another breathless moan, the usually stiff muscles loosening. Arthur was all but a puddle, a pool on the sheets under Merlin’s ministrations. Soon Merlin was pressing his thumbs into the soles of his feet, Arthur sighing with content.

He tried moving his legs, but when he realised they were bound as well, a desperate groan was ripped forcefully out of his chest. Merlin hushed him soothingly.

Arthur all but sobbed in relief when Merlin’s hands finally moved to knead Arthur’s cheeks, oil dripping down across his hole, sometimes accompanied by a swipe of Merlin’s fingers. Merlin rubbed at the base of Arthur’s spine and went straight down until he was rubbing circles over Arthur’s hole. Arthur’s leg jerked on instinct and he could only moan louder when the bonds tying him down constricted slightly, not allowing him to move. Arthur could only squirm, trying to get Merlin to touch him more - he wanted more, he _needed_ more, and gods, if Merlin didn’t do something soon Arthur might just come from this alone, which would be incredibly humiliating and-

Arthur stifled a shout when Merlin slowly slipped his thumb inside rubbing deliciously against his walls. Merlin’s other hand came down to massage his balls. His cock could nothing else but jump whenever Merlin pushed in, further and further each time before Merlin pulled his thumb out and replaced it when two of his fingers.

Arthur was aware he was moaning like a whore from a lower town brothel, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, especially when Merlin rubbed circles over his prostate, each pass slowly driving Arthur mad.

When Merlin moved onto three fingers, Arthur let out a sob, so hot and flushed he could burst, trying to move his hips in time with Merlin’s fingers. For his efforts, Merlin whispered something else and his hips were trapped against the bed, too.

“Merlin!” Arthur cried, desperately trying to ride Merlin’s fingers. Merlin shushed him pressing a kiss to his slick arse. “Oh gods, please, just- come on, you pillock, I- _please_ -“

“Shh, love. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Merlin muttered in a soft tone, crawling up to lay on top of him. Arthur had no idea when he’d stripped, but he hardly cared, moaning at the feeling of Merlin’s weight and his hard cock pressing up between his cheeks.

Arthur shimmied as much as he could, trying to move Merlin’s cock so it pressed against his hole. Merlin put his full weight on him to stop him moving and Arthur groaned in frustration.

“Come on, now, Arthur, be good for me for a little longer,” Merlin whispered into his hair. Arthur grunted, pressing his face into the bed to hide the red blush on his cheeks. “Good boy.”

Arthur shuddered at the praise. In quick succession, Merlin leaned away from his pliant body and poured more of the oil onto his hole, rubbing it in and occasionally dipping his finger inside. About two seconds later, Merlin was slowly pushing the head of his prick into him. Arthur let out a sharp exhale, his blood thrumming in excitement as Merlin slowly entered him, slick with oil in a way that made Arthur’s toes curl.

Arthur could hardly breathe when Merlin reached the hilt, his hips resting on Arthur’s arse. And then he started moving.

Whenever Merlin fucked him it was almost an otherworldly experience. Slowly, he would work him up, building up his arousal with soft pushes of his hips until Arthur was whimpering into his pillow, biting into it to muffle his noises. Then, when he deemed Arthur sufficiently ready, he would start pounding at a delicious pace, one that made Arthur struggle to catch his breath as Merlin’s hard dick slammed into his prostate over and over and over, so Arthur could do nothing but take what he was given.

Arthur’s jaw slackened, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the cloth of the pillow. Every time Merlin drove into him, he would let out a loud, unabashed moan, one that he was certain could be heard all over the castle. Well, if it wasn’t for Merlin’s magic, anyway.

When Arthur started reaching the peak of his first orgasm, Merlin seemed to sense it and he leaned over, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he grasped Arthur’s hips in a hard grip, somehow stuffing him with even more cock. With a loud cry, Arthur spilt his release onto the sheets, his entire body going taut for a moment. But his cock did not soften with his orgasm, the soft tingle of Merlin’s magic floating around them.

“Count for me, darling. What number was that?” Merlin asked.

 _“One,”_ Arthur choked out. Somehow, his need still thrived, and he desperately wanted the hard penis inside him to move again. Merlin patted his flank and started driving into him once more.

“Good boy,” Merlin praised. Arthur choked on a gasp.

* * *

By the time Arthur was allowed his third orgasm, he was completely boneless with pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Merlin came once or twice, he wasn’t sure, but his lover didn’t grow soft either, just kept moving his hips in that same frantic pace, all whilst panting into Arthur’s skin from the constant exertion.

Arthur nearly broke down when Merlin pulled out, complaining about how cruel Merlin was to him to leave him like this, only to feel the restraints on him vanish as he was manhandled onto his back. Merlin started pouring more oil, drawing it out as he rubbed the slickness onto his skin. He restrained Arthur’s hands to the bed again with a simple look and Arthur could hardly complain since Merlin settled between his spread his legs and slid back inside with a fluid motion. Frustratingly, Merlin didn’t move, settling for massaging Arthur’s pectorals and stomach. Arthur’s breath hitched every time the pad of Merlin’s finger brushed over his nipples, the little nubs hardening at the attention.

Arthur was about to order Merlin to move again when Merlin abruptly grabbed hold of his straining penis and started stroking him, hard and fast. Arthur nearly began hyperventilating as Merlin used both hands to rub Arthur’s cock, up and down, up and down, all the while using Arthur as a cockwarmer.

The sounds he made as he came for the fourth time were entirely incoherent and Merlin breathed out a laugh, which turned into a moan as he started grinding his hips back into Arthur. Thankfully, he didn’t ask for Arthur to count the number for him. Arthur didn’t think he could gather his thoughts even if he wanted to.

At this point, Arthur could do little but pant heavily, tears starting to gather in his eyes as Merlin whispered _one more, love, just one more for me._ He honestly didn’t think he could come again, magic or otherwise, but his cock seemed to think otherwise, remaining just as stiff as when they started. And anyway, their record had climbed to nine orgasms over the months, something Merlin was very distinctly smug about, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t-

 _“Oh, gods!”_ Arthur shouted when Merlin bent over and took him in his mouth, somehow still maintaining a rhythm as he sucked him down. Whenever Merlin swallowed his cock, he would ram back in, and while the angle was slightly off, just the sight of Merlin bent over like that, so flexible and-

Arthur screamed as he released into Merlin’s mouth and for a second, he seemed to lose control over his muscles as they twitched unrelentingly from overstimulation. Merlin came a few seconds later, driving in deep with a loud groan, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips. He must have blacked out for a moment because when he opened his eyes, Merlin was snuggling him, a blissful smile on his face.

“That was good, wasn’t it?” Merlin sighed. He entwined their legs together. Arthur attempted to slur out a response, but his tongue didn’t seem to want to cooperate. Merlin snorted into his neck.

“Since when’ve you b’n able t’ do that.” Arthur finally managed to say.

“To do what?”

“You… when you… at the end.”

“Oh, I didn’t realise it until a few days ago. I was experimenting.”

“Gods, don’t say that. I don’t think I could survive another round, Merlin.” Arthur groaned. Merlin laughed again.

“I’m sure you could if I wanted you to.” He said and Arthur moaned a little. Just a little, though. After that, they settled into a comfortable silence. 

“Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur whispered after a few moments. He really did mean the words. Merlin had done so much for him and he didn’t think he could ever repay him, honestly. Not that that excluded his incompetence in other areas.

Merlin grinned, cuddling closer to him.

 _“Someone’s_ got to dislodge that stick up your arse.”

“Merlin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very welcome :)


End file.
